guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lion's Arch
Description The seat of power in Kryta, Lion's Arch housed the royal palace of King Doric and his line until after the last Guild War. Now, the White Mantle run the city. The old buildings have all been razed, making space for barracks and more practical structures. The scenery within Lion's Arch is quite impressive, most notably the large rocks and plateaus that can be seen from the beach and docks, and the lion statue above the Crafter's Corner. Getting there Lion's Arch is the port for Prophecies, allowing characters from Prophecies to reach the other campaigns and vice-versa; how you arrive the first time depends on your character's starting campaign. *'Prophecies:' Complete the Gates of Kryta mission. Or, by foot, exit the Shiverpeaks from Griffon's Mouth, into Scoundrel's Rise, and finally south through North Kryta Province. Often, people pay players known as "Runners" who run people (using various spells and armor to make them run faster). They are usually paid around 2-5K. These Runners are usually found in Ascalon City, Yak's Bend and other large towns. *'Factions:' Complete the quest Chaos in Kryta. *'Nightfall:' Accept the quest Terror in Tyria from Deras Tenderlin after completing The Time is Nigh. Exits *North Kryta Province (north) *The Battle Isles (talk to Canthan Ferry Captain) *Cantha (talk to Jiaju Tai to complete the quest Mhenlo's Request) *Elona (talk to Lionguard Figo to complete the quest Sunspears in Kryta) *Lion's Gate gate with a guard to the east, uphill from the merchants. NPCs *Collectors: **Alton Thorne *Crafters: **Samuka (Armor crafter) **Grahame (Weaponsmith) **Ludor (Festival hat maker) *Henchmen (level 10): ** Little Thom (Brawler) ** Stefan (Fighter) ** Reyna (Archer) ** Alesia (Healer) ** Claude (Cultist) ** Dunham (Enchanter) ** Orion (Mage) *Guild services: **Liran (Guild Emblemer) **Canthan Ambassador (Guild Hall) **Merkin (Guild Registrar) *Merchants and Traders: **Bodrus the Outfitter (Merchant) (Also gives quest: Merchant's Plea) **Haddon (Dye Trader) **Shad (Material Trader) **Argus (Rare Material Trader) **Magi Nor (Rare Scroll Trader) **Angel (Rune Trader) *Storage: **Xunlai Agent (Storage) *Trainers: **Firstwatch Sergio (Skill Trainer and Questgiver) *Various: **Acolyte Haitan **Akemi (Scribe, access to Togo's Story) **Archivist of Whispers (Scribe, access to Turai's Story) **Armen the Guide **Brother Bilshan **Diane (Scribe, access to Saul's Story) **Durmand (Historian: Access to Bonus Missions **Gordon Ecker (Tyrian Loremaster, Questgiver) **Jiaju Tai (Quest: The Weaver of Nebo) **Len Caldoron (Quest: What Lies Beneath) **Lionguards (numerous) **Lionguard Bedo (access to Lion's Gate) **Lionguard Figo **Lionguard Reserve **Loremaster Ermenred **Magi Malaquire **Tuomas (Scribe, access to Gwen's Story) ** 5 Rat **The Frog (can sometimes be found in the International Districts) Quests Notes *Lion's Arch is the only town in Kryta, and the first one after Ascalon City. *Lion's Arch has been known to go through the most seasonal changes: Halloween 2005, Wintersday 2005, Halloween 2006, Wintersday 2006, Halloween 2007, Wintersday 2007 and Wintersday 2008. *During April Fools' Day (April 1st), your character changed gender (and consequently, corresponding reverse gender armor) when he/she entered Lion's Arch. When you traveled somewhere else your character returned to its original gender. Trivia * A few of the NPCs in town have names reminiscent to Star Wars characters. (Lionguard Bedo, Len Caldoron, to name a couple) Category:Kryta Category:Towns (Prophecies) Category:Ports